Toons on Holiday
by spiffy-computer-freak
Summary: What happens when you get a bunch of toons together on holiday?


Toons On Holiday

(I wrote this with about 2 other people, It's not finished yet...there will be more coming!Sorry if some of the spelling if off!)

Bugs and Duck Dogers aka Daffy were, suprisingly, in a hotel - in the real world! Bugs looked around carefully. "Okay, where is my burrow...and Elmer!"he exclaimed, stepping backwards. "Where is my ship...and the cadet...and that black balled enemy of mine?" Duck Dogers asked himself aloud, walking backwards as well. They hit each other, and slowly turned around to see each other. "Daffy! Nice to see yaz again!" Bugs cried, shaking his hand. "Have we met...?" Daffy asked, puzzled.  
Bugs looked at him, giving a "you-aren't-serious-right?" look. Daffy looked at him hard. "Hmmm, you look familiar"  
Bugs rolled his eyes. "Whatever..." he said, sighing. "But look around...where are we"  
Daffy sighed. "I think we're on Earth"  
Bugs chuckled. "Oh yeah...hehe.."

Captain Jack Sparrow smiled, his ship had finally landed. "Take care of the boat," He ordered his ship mates, and with that, he hopped onto the land, and began taking a walk. Soon, he ended up at a peculiar place...a hotel! "This might be the place," He said to himself. He heaved the door open, but turned around, footsteps could be heard behind him. a large bow was facing him. A long, londe haired man was holding it, "Move pirate," He said.  
Jack smiled, "Aaah, I remember you," He said.  
Legolas, was the archers name, he smiled at Jack, "We hace met, when I was Will Turner," he said, lowering his bow. He and jack shook hands, and they both walked into the hotel.  
Jack's eyes widened, when he saw some cartoons, "What the bloody hell?" he asked Legolas, "Must be wrong, this isn't a loony bin is it?" He asked legolas.  
Legolas looked at him, "Nope, it says here in English, hotel,"

'where the hell am I' was the question that Rang through Inuyasha's head his white ears twitched as he put a hand his sword, red robes swishing lightly in the wind which blew his long wild white hair slightly, bighting his lip hard in fustration he cursed"dammit!where is kagomi, marouko, sango and shippo ?And how in hell have I gotten here, doesn't look like toyko..."

Bugs and Daffy looked at Legolas and Jack. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the screamed, Daffy sitting in Bugs arms like Scooby and Shaggy . "W-w-who are you guys...?" Bugs asked, trembling.

Legolas raised his bow at them, and jack pointed his sword at them. "Just like when we were on that ship," Legolas muttered. Jack smiled, remembering something that legolas might know. "Hows about 5 shillings, and we forget the name?" he asked them, taking somemoney out of his pocket.  
Legolas smiled. He didn't move his bow and arrow.

Inuyasha seeing a rather grimy and weird looking creepy middle aged man pull a sword on the poor duckie or seeming to have pulled his sword on the duckie...he had a soft spot in his heart for duckies, he pulled his sword out leaping through the air with his battle cry landing in front of jack "lets get it on" he said aroggently poised to strike

Jack grinned, "Another fight, i can't wait," He said, thrusting his sword straight towards Inuyasha. Legolas jumped out of the way. He wanted to fight, but knowing Jack's stubborness, he wouldn't be able to, so he just side stepped to the left.

Daffy jumped of Bugs. "Oh no ya don't! You can't hurt us..we are cartoons..we can be drawn back!" he pointed out, smiling. Bugs nodded in agreement. Daffy saw Inuyasha and fainted. Bugs sighed and put him on a chair. "Ignore him, he just hallucinated...he isn't used to you characters, you see!" Bugs explained.

Inuyasha leapt easily into the air avoiding jacks blade and raising his own as he came down panting slightly from the adreniline rush, one tooth showing slightly as he grinned a bit evilly "You think you take me ..?"his ear twitched slightly

Inuyasha paused to look at daffy, a girlish smiling lighting up his face as he said "look at the cute lil' duckie!" then resumed his fight face as he looked at jack thinking " dam him"

"Now if he's right," Legolas said, "That would be an unfair advantage, if he can't die," He said. Jack looked at him, "True," He said, "But I can still use this," He told Legolas, taking a gun out, and pointing it an Inuyasha

Inuyasha scratched his head saying "ummmm that's unfair advantage, I'm from ancient japan...Kenichiwa!

Daffy woke up. "here you go!" he said, throwing a laser-like gun at Inuyasha. Bugs hifived Daffy. "Way a go!"

"hey this is neat..."Inuyasha said clicking it on and off again watching the green light glow then dissapear he lifted it towards his face turning it out it burned a lock of his hair off"dam..." he said jaw dropping, then he did some cool matrix stuff, finishing with a saumersault in the air and landed in warrior stance... Logged

Inuyasha smiled looking at the weapon" this is more like it, lets get it on!"

Bugs and Daffy watched them fight, munching on popcorn. "This is good..." Bugs commented, in between bites of popcorn.  
"Too right..." Daffy replied.

Inuyasha paused eyebrow arched looking over his shoulder for a moment "you should see my show, I kick demon butt!" Daffy cheered. "Woohoo! Go kick Pirate butt like ya would for demons!" Daffy said, throwing popcorn everywhere. "DAFFY! You're wasting the popcorn!" Bugs said, snatching it from him.  
Daffy chuckled. "Hehe...sorry about that!"

"I thought rabbits liked carrots..." mused inuyasha a s he did a twirly thing with his lightsavor, then did a disco thing before leaping up and bringing the lightsavor down over jack. Bugs shrugged. "I eat carrots ALL the time in my cartoons...don't you think we get bored of it!" Bugs replied, raising his voice. Bugs reached into his pocket and found a bundle of carrots. "I hope you don't, because we're lovin' them!" He knawed on his carrot.

Jack jumped out of the way, but only just, "I wouldn't do that, if I were you," he warned him, narrowing his eyes. He looked at Legolas, and gave a hand gesture which told him to come. "Gladly," Legolas said, helping Jack in battle. Logged

"thats definatially not fair" whined inuyasha'where marouko when I need his wind tunnel that dam'ned lude monk...'just then marouko landed with a spalt beside him"wow wishes really do come true..." said Inuyasha sarcasim lacing his voice "what does that mean" demanded marouko standing up"and where are we and where is my true love songo!"starting too become distrought.Inuyasha sighed then said to marouko "calm down..I know you've been seeing that shrink lately but man I need your help"  
"I see" said marouko"easier then that gai guy who wanted to keep your ears as a suveinir though, isn't it"  
"yes" grumbled Inuyasha Saying "never mention him too me again..."

Legolas looked away, definetly angered by them, as cartoons, they were invincible, for they weren't real. But, if they couldnt get hurt, would the normal humans get hurt by the cartoons? he pondered. Legolas smiled, nodding, and walked away to the desk.He had a feeling that Inuyasha wasn't evil, and didn't fight just for the sake of it. He tried to get Jack to follow, but Jack would have none of it.

"why are you fighting them anyways?" asked marouko puzzeled "because they pulled a sword on a duck"Inuyasha said "O it's the duck obsession again eh?"asked marouko "IT"S NOT AN OBSESSION!"roared Inuyasha

"won't you just talk to them..about it?" asked marouko INuyasha shrugged "I guess" he said

"Hey daffy, are you getting a bit bored?" Bugs asked him, eating his last carrot.  
"Naw, not really..." Daffy replied, lieing down. Bugs sighed and walked into the middle of the fight. "Excuse me, but why are you fighting?" Bugs asked them

Marouko laughed as he saw inuyasha blush the marouko whispered in bugs ear "Inuyasha has a little bit iof a duck obsession...and he THOUGHT he saw that grubby looking dude pull a sword on the duck guy over there"  
"IT"S NOT AN OBSESSION!" Yelled Inuyasha over hearing marouko

Bugs chuckled. He laughed a bit more when Inuyasha yelled. "We get ya loud an' clear!" Bugs told him, still laughing. He turned to Legolas and Jack. "What about you guys?" Bugs questioned, munching on a carrot he just found.


End file.
